Naruto and Hinata's First Date
by PinkSunflower
Summary: Oneshot. After the war Naruto and Hinata go on their first date. Naruto's friends are shocked to find out that Naruto is a romantic. NaruHina fluff.


Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so I would love constructive criticism. I know I probably have a lot to improve on but I hope you enjoy anyway. I am basing Naruto being a romantic on when he accurately portrays Sakura's fantasy with Sasuke in one of the very first episodes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata stared wide-eyed at her closet and had to resist wanting to poke her fingers together. Her date with Naruto was in half an hour and she was in no way prepared. She carefully took in deep breaths to herd off the panic as she began to feel light headed. Hinata flinched as her door clicked open. Hanabi stared at Hinata's frozen figure before she rolled her eyes. She strode up to the closet, reached in and pulled out a simple modest blue dress and shoved the hangar into Hinata's hands. She then told her to put it on. Hinata stood flustered for a second before changing. Hanabi shoved a brush into her hands and moved over her drawer and pulled out some simple makeup. She walked back over to where her sister was running the brush through her black tinted blue hair and gave a teasing grin when she saw the clock. She told her to just put on some mascara and lip-gloss as she handed over the materials. Hinata thanked Hanabi looking relieved before putting the makeup on. Then noticing that it was already 6:31 Hinata panicked and hurried out of her room as fast as she could. Hanabi just grinned and waved at her fleeing sister.

Naruto showed up at the Hyuuga's gate with a nervous grin. He knew that he showed up at exactly the time he offered to pick her up at but still had a nagging worry that he was late. He waited and pushed back the thought of her not coming out to the back of his head. He rolled to the back of his heels and spun the bouquet of pink and white roses in his hands. He relaxed and his grin brightened as he saw Hinata walk up to the gate and slip past it. With a deep breathe, he thrusted the roses out in front of him. Hinata gave him a shy smile and turned a pretty pink shade that matched the flowers. She gently took the flowers from him brushing his fingers and tugged them to her chest. Hinata asked where they were going and he told her that it was a secret until they got there. He made her promise to keep her eyes closed as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. He led her carefully through Konoha to a small lakeside with a small pretty waterfall and told her she could open her eyes now. Hinata beamed at the sight of the picnic blanket and basket that was laid out on a soft grassy area next to the water.

Naruto led her over to the blanket and they sat down. She placed her bouquet down next to her. He started to pull food out and she copied him. Hinata asked if he made the food and Naruto admitted sheepishly that he got Shizune to help him. Hinata tasted it and told him to thank Shizune for her. Naruto grinned and told her that he will be sure to remember. They ate in a soft contentment until Hinata asked him what happened on his last mission. Naruto started to chatter all about his adventure that was another mission gone wrong. Hinata listened with a soft smile and adoring eyes. When they had finished eating and Naruto concluded his story he jumped up spontaneously. Naruto held his hand out and Hinata reached up and let him pull her to her feet. He told her that he got an idea and he pulled her out onto the water. Hinata blinked in surprise as he spun her around. She smiled as she realized where he was going with this and placed her hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand at her hip and they begin to twirl. They danced on the water and began to laugh as they grinned at each other.

When Naruto noticed that the sun had gotten fairly lower he pulled her gently off the water and told her he had another surprise. He picked her up abruptly and she squeaked in surprise. She watched as the ground sped away from underneath them and wondered where they were going. She then asked if she should close her eyes. Naruto says that she doesn't have to. Hinata asked then why was he carrying her. He replied with a foxy grin that it was because he wanted to. He then added that it was also faster this way. He landed with her on the Hokage monument and put her down on top of the Fourths head. He pulled her to sit down with him. She looked at Naruto in confusion and he told her it would make sense in a moment if she would look out to the sky. She looked out as told and soon enough saw the setting sun. It was large and beautiful. She gapped at all the colors she could see. When the sun fell completely down she felt his hand on her cheek. He turned her to face him and ducked his head down to press his lips gently against hers. Hinata blushed a deep red as she tilted her head up and gently kissed back. When they parted he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He then picked her up and jumped off the mountain. Naruto walked her home and with the squeeze of the hand and sharing of a smile she walked through the gate and into the compound.

As he walked away from the Hyuuga compound he called out to seemingly no one. Sakura, Ino, Shino, Kiba and Neji came out looking surprised. Ino asked how long he had known they were there. Naruto said since they showed up at the beginning of the date. Neji asked why he did not call them out earlier. Naruto replied that he did not want it to ruin his date. Kiba burst out asking where he got his ideas. Naruto shrugged, said that he had always wanted his first date to go something like that and continued walking home. The group stared in a stupor.

* * *

Author's note: Do you think that I can bump this down from rating K+ to K? I hoped that you enjoyed it and please review if you have the time.


End file.
